


strawberry skirt

by hoarous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft moment from a wonderful fic that I just had to illustrate. Rating for Rose in smallclothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167479) by [partingxshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partingxshot/pseuds/partingxshot). 




End file.
